First Time- Mike and Matt
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: what if Mike is getting bullied and who's their to save him his best friend Matt
1. Chapter 1

Mike Chang was an outstanding kid. Good grades ,good friends ,good life. But that was before he started getting bullied

flashback

Mike was in the gym with the schools dance team getting ready for the schools pep rally. It wasn't normal in mikes head to be doing this but to him it was fun. Because he gets to do what he loves to do which is dance. The next Monday after the pep rally Mike was greeted at school with not one but two slushies by the football team.

"Nice dancing loser" Azmino

"Ya have fun dancing you fairy" Karofsky said

Mike looked shocked and sighed and started cleaning up the mess on his face. He made it to his chem class just in time. He survived the journey to his AP US History class. He made it to his free period which he spent hiding in the library for his sake. It wasn't till lunch when he got more trouble. He was with the glee club and eating when the hockey team thought it would be funny to dump their lunch all over him. When he got home and went straight to his room. He sat on his bed wondering why it was him. Mike woke up the next day dreading what will come to him today. He went to class before he could he got beat up into a pulp by the football team and hockey team. He woke up and he noticed he was in the nurses office.

"What happened" Mike moaned

"You got beat up" Mike's best friend Matt said

"I know that but why do I feel like a dump truck ran over me"

"Because the jocks did a number on you "

Mike sat up and held his side and went to class. Later on in the day he was waiting to talk to Mr Shu about doing a performance in glee.

"You wanted to see me Mike" Mr Shu said

"Ya I was wondering if I could sing something in glee today" Mike said

"Sure if that's what you want"

"It's what I need to do"

The Spanish teacher looked at his student and left. Mike left and went to the straight auditorium and stood there on stage . He turned on his ipod and turned it a song he just wanted to dance to

**Uuuu.. uuuu.. uuuu.. uuuu..**

**In the good times and the bad times**

** We've all been there.**

** Through the ups and the down times**

** When no one cares.**

** When time keeps on passing**

** And you're missing out.**

** Just remember forever**

** We have the rest of our lives.**

** The rest of our lives **

** Turn in up aye**

** T-turn it up**

** T-turn it up ah..**

** It's our time don't waste it [2x]**

Matt walked into the theater and saw his friend dancing and smiled

**W-w-w-we're coming up**

** The future's mine.**

** Hate to say but it's our time.**

** We're in the spotlight, it's a show**

** Might bust a bust just let it flow.**

** Can't hold us down**

** We're on a rise**

** Just got a little high desires.**

** my oh my it really is the sky**

** If you don't like it put it on stand by-by-by-by.**

**[Chorus]**

**[Verse 2]**

** Turn it up, you know what we do. **

** If it ain't a good time than what's the use. **

** Still blah blah blah at the age of 2**

** Now they all line up to watch me roll **

** Through. **

** Throw your hands up**

** Get 'em high, that's what's up.**

** We all want a good life, do what you feel like.**

** Throw your hands up**

** Get 'em high, that's what's up.**

** We all want a good life, do what you feel like.**

** It's our time don't waste it [2x]**

** Throw your hands up**

** Get 'em high, that's what's up.**

** We all want a good life, do what you feel like.**

** Throw your hands up**

** Get 'em high, that's what's up.**

** We all want a good life, do what you feel like.**

** Feel like.. feel like..**

** Do what you feel like.**

** It's our time don't waste it**

** yeah yeah (that's what's up)**

** I.. M.. 5..**

** It's our time don't waste it.**

Mike finshed and saw his best friend and smiled a little. Matt came towards the stage and sat in a chair. Mike sat on the stage and smiled

"So what was that for Mr. "Matt said

"Just wanted to feel something " Mike said

"So you gonna be in glee today"

"Yes because I have to sing something"

"Michael Chang you're a strong person I can tell"

"How Matthew Rutherford"

"Because only you would be able to dance with tons of burises and still live"

"Your right"

Matt hugged his best friend. Mike hugged back and realized Matt is and will always be his one true friend

**AN1: Song used rest of are lives by IM5 **


	2. Chapter 2

In glee club the rest of the members noticed something was wrong when they saw Mike standing away from the others. Matt looked at his best friend knowing what was about to go on

"Ok guys we have a special performance from someone who has something he'd like to share with us" Mr schu said

Mike came and set his stuff down and sighed. He looked at his best friend and smiled. The piano player started and he took a breath and started

**When your day is long**

**And the night, the night is yours alone n**

**When you're sure you've had enough of tnhis life**

**Well, hang on**

**Don't let yourself go**

**'Cause everybody cries**

**And everybody hurts, sometimes**

**Sometimes everything is wrong**

**Now it's time to sing along**

**When your day is night alone, hold on**

**When you feel like letting go, hold on**

**If you think you've had too much of this life**

**Well, hang on**

**'Cause everybody hurts**

**Take comfort in your friends**

**Everybody hurts**

**Don't throw your hand, oh no**

**Don't throw your hand**

**If you feel like you're alone**

**No, no, no, you're not alone**

**If you're on your own in this life**

**The days and nights are long**

**When you think you've had too much of this life**

**To hang on**

**Well, everybody hurts**

**Sometimes, everybody cries**

**Everybody hurts, sometimes**

**And everybody hurts, sometimes**

**So hold on**

Everyone looked at Mike who had his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"What was that about Chang" Puck asked

"Well I just somehow wanted to get my feelings out that I was bullied" Mike said

"What how" Rachel asked

" I dance that's why. They think a guy dancing isn't right"

"Mike why didn't you tell anyone" Mr Schu said

"Because I thought if I tell anyone im dead" Mike said

"Mike we got your back no matter what ok" Tina said

"we do does your parents know this" Blaine asked as Mike shook his head

"What why" Ryder said

"Because they think its wrong for a guy to dance" Mike said sitting down

"But wait you take dance classes how do you get away with it" Jake asked

"Well I say I'm going to Matt's house to hang out. Then I meet up with Matt. After that we go to classes then I shower. Finally I go home and they dont expect a thing" Mike said

After glee club and after dance team practice Mike was walking home when he felt a hand go over his mouth. He tried to move but couldn't. He couldn't get out of their grip. He next minute he was on the ground. Matt was walking home from getting stuff for his mom when he saw a body on the sidewalk. He got closer and saw it was his best friend.

AN1: Song used Everybody hurts


End file.
